Krile Mayer Baldesion
Krile Mayer Baldesion, also known as Cara, is a protagonist from Final Fantasy V. She is the princess of Castle of Bal and the granddaughter of the king Galuf Halm Baldesion. Her personality is described as rebellious, upbeat, bubbly, and cheerful. She would start a long trend of each game having one female character fulfill this role. She is notable for being able to talk to Moogles and being able to tame and befriend wind drakes. She even keeps a pet Moogle in her room and a Hiryuu on her balcony. Personality Krile is a bright and optimistic young girl. Like Galuf, the driving force behind her seems to be hope. She is also extremely knowledgeable about Exdeath and the Interdimensional Rift. Krile's optimism and cheery outlook allows her to make light of an otherwise grave situation, or even the responsibilities of royalty, and she sometimes teases the other party members. Krile also seems to have a sixth sense about her grandfather and his friends, and when things are going wrong somewhere else. Story When Krile was very young, her parents left on an expedition to the desert to save a Wind Drake, but all that returned was the dragon. She formed a close bond with it, and presumably she was raised by her grandfather Galuf. She was very close to him throughout her childhood, and was very concerned when he disappeared on his way to protect the Wind Crystal in the first world. She eventually arrived in a fourth meteor at the Ronka Ruins, using her magic to disable a possessed King Tycoon and helped Galuf recover from his amnesia, but was too late to stop the Earth Crystal from shattering. With Exdeath reawakening, she and her grandfather returned to their world to combat the returning threat. When the other Light Warriors followed them to her world, Krile aided them several times before eventually joining them. She retrieved them from the Moogle Village on her wind drake, and gave Lenna an Elixir after she is poisoned after eating Dragon Grass. The rush of activity drained her though, and she was forced to remain in bed a short time while she recovered her strength. During this time, the Warriors of Dawn confronted Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore after accidentally breaking the seals on the world's crystals, and were quickly defeated as he turned the crystals' power on them. Krile, somehow sensing that something was wrong, rushed off on her wind drake to save them. She tried to contain Exdeath, but he trapped her in a ring of fire. Enraged, Galuf rose again, shattering the crystal binding him in the process, and furiously assaulted Exdeath until the warlock was forced to flee (with the crystals), freeing the others but at the cost of his life. Krile was grief stricken by his death, but his ghost appeared to her and reassured her that she was not alone, leaving behind a memento that grants her his abilities. .]] Krile decided at that moment to take up her grandfather's role as a Warrior of Dawn, and none of the others objected. Galuf's spirit imbued her with all his knowledge and skills in battle (meaning that Krile will have all the ABP, Job Skills, EXP, and equipment that Galuf had). With her impressive knowledge of Exdeath, Krile was a great help to the party. The party seemingly defeated Exdeath at his castle, but the remaining three crystals shattered immediately afterward. When they were mysteriously returned to Castle Tycoon, Krile once again sensed that something was wrong. She felt that Galuf wanted her to hurry somewhere, so she and Bartz slipped away from the ceremony. They soon fell into an Antlion's pit, but they were rescued by Faris after promising not to leave her behind again. Krile, at this point, began complaining of a painful splinter. At Ghido's Cave, after he revealed the two worlds had just been merged, the "splinter" in Krile's hand turned out to be an incognito Exdeath, who emerged and revealed his true goal was Void, which just now emerged over Castle Tycoon. After obtaining the Sealed Weapons, Krile and the others entered the Interdimensional Rift in order to defeat him. Krile acted as a guide there, and the Warriors fought and defeated Exdeath and Neo Exdeath. She was the first to be lifted by the power of the Crystals after the battle. After Exdeath's defeat, Krile returned to Bal and claimed the vacated throne, though she joked about it a bit. She wrote a long letter to Mid about what the other Warriors were up to and visited the Guardian Tree where Galuf died. She was joined by Bartz, Faris, and Lenna, who cheered her up. Trivia *The cheerful, energetic, and determined Krile is the first character in the "perky young girl" archetype that appears in the subsequent numerical Final Fantasy games. Krile's example paved the way for characters like Relm, Yuffie, Selphie, Eiko, Rikku, and Penelo. It is also interesting to note that Krile and Penelo both wrote "recap" letters to a friend detailing events after the game had ended. *Krile makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Category:Final Fantasy V player characters